


if you'd be so kind

by trixstar



Series: Hubert Week 2020 [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkwardness, Hubert Week 2020, M/M, Marriage Proposal, OR IS IT, Post-Game(s), Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixstar/pseuds/trixstar
Summary: This is perhaps the most flowery one Hubert has received yet.Soaked in the most obnoxious perfume that’s ever invaded his nose, it’s encased in a light pink envelope lined with intricate little designs. Customized, he realizes, upon recognizing Bernadetta’s handiwork by the feel of the material. Her services were rather pricey for these sorts of things. Hm. So this one was swimming in wealth too.Ferdinand quirks a brow. “What is it that has your face looking so sour, Hubert?”“Nothing important,” Hubert responds, nonchalant as he moves to hide the envelope away, “another marriage proposal, I assume.”Written for Hubert Week Day 6 Prompt: Acceptance
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Hubert Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955665
Comments: 28
Kudos: 195
Collections: Hubert Week 2020





	if you'd be so kind

**Author's Note:**

> just awkward dorks being awkward dorks. hope y'all enjoy <3 i was listening to Would You Be So Kind? by dodie clark on loop while i was writing this hence the title djfksl

This is perhaps the most flowery one Hubert has received yet.

Soaked in the most obnoxious perfume that’s ever invaded his nose, it’s encased in a light pink envelope lined with intricate little designs. Customized, he realizes, upon recognizing Bernadetta’s handiwork by the feel of the material. Her services were rather pricey for these sorts of things. Hm. So this one was swimming in wealth too. 

_Typical._

“What is it that has your face looking so sour, Hubert?”

Hubert looks up to meet Ferdinand’s gaze across his desk, but it seems the man’s eyes are glued to the envelope. Hair tied in a messy bun and glasses resting on his pretty face, the Prime Minister makes an attractive sight. One Hubert has had the pleasure of admiring for the past hour as they poured through several trade agreements needing their review.

“Nothing important,” he responds, nonchalant as he moves to hide it away, “another marriage proposal, I assume.”

“ _Another?_ ”

Eyes wide, Hubert doesn’t know whether he should be offended or passive about how shocked Ferdinand sounds. Or suspicious of why he’d chosen to focus on that “another” aspect rather than the marriage matter. In all honesty, Hubert too had been surprised when Edelgard presented him with the first envelope many weeks back.

He smiles wryly. “It is unbelievable that I receive any at all, isn’t it?”

Ferdinand’s hands fly to his mouth. “I did not mean it like that! Forgive me, Hubert, I was simply… surprised-”

“Because I am so undesirable?” 

“Nothing of the sort!” Ferdinand nearly yells, cheeks reddening upon hearing his volume and being faced with the mild shock settled on Hubert’s features, “I… I just thought… Well, you have a reputation,” he fidgets, “I just did not think anyone would be so callous as to propose marriage to you knowing where your priorities lay.”

Reeling from the fact Ferdinand apparently felt so inclined to insist his desirability was not a problem, Hubert shrugs. “I believe that’s exactly why many think they have a chance,” he says, “I’ve asserted that I would do anything and everything for Her Majesty and the Empire. Political marriages fall under that category.”

Ferdinand’s eyes seem to widen further. “You… You would really entertain a marriage to appease Edelgard?”

“Is it so unbelievable?” Hubert asks. Ferdinand knows him even better than Edelgard sometimes. He should be more than aware of what Hubert is prepared to do for her. “If she requires me to marry for political benefit, I would do so in a heartbeat.”

“Oh.” Ferdinand seems to stare down at the papers in his hands. “I see.”

Puzzled by his change of demeanor, Hubert arches an eyebrow. “Yes, now why-”

“But you would not be opposed to marrying for love, would you?”

“I- _what_?” 

Ferdinand chews on his lip under the weight of his gaze. One of his many nervous tics. As is the unsteady eye contact, flickering from Hubert to literally anything else before settling on him once more. “I simply wanted to ask,” he explains, “I doubt Edelgard would ask for so much from you after all.”

Hubert’s brows furrow. “But she can-”

“Assuming she _didn’t_ ,” Ferdinand cuts him off, “would you or would you not be opposed to an actual marriage? Involving love?”

Hubert pauses.

In truth, he’s never given such matters a second thought. Marriage and romantic entanglements as a whole had never been one of his priorities. Waylaid by Edelgard’s plans, he’s never really had the luxury to entertain anything of the sort. Hubert always had something else to dedicate himself to. Be it dirty work, homework, paper work.

“I suppose… I wouldn’t be,” he says slowly,

It would be fine, wouldn’t it? Those Who Slither in The Dark have all been disposed of, the war over for even longer. In fact, it had been Edelgard who’d released the statement that her faithful retainer was… “up-for-grabs” as Dorothea had so kindly put it. Citing his need for companionship (with someone that _wasn’t_ her) and happiness (found in someone _other_ than her), his lady had apparently seen it fit to get the ball rolling herself. That should be enough to get him on board. Edelgard’s approval.

And, _well_.

He guesses it wouldn’t hurt to finally actually have someone to _love_ in _that_ manner. To have someone love him back as well. Someone to have, hold, and cherish. That would be… good. _Nice,_ even.

Ferdinand brightens. “That is g-”

“But it would be foolish to think anyone would even propose such a thing to someone like me.” Hubert releases a short, mirthless laugh.

Who could ever want someone as tainted as him?

Ferdinand seems to take offense at this, brows furrowing. “What of the marriage proposals you have received? They seem to suggest otherwise!”

“And, as I told you earlier, they were all probably made in the interest of maintaining or forwarding political relations,” Hubert reminds him, “Ferdinand, I’ve read through most of them myself and I assure you there’s no romance to be had there.”

Ferdinand purses his lips. “That does not mean one will never come!”

“One what?”

“Proposal! With the right intentions!” The Prime Minister insists.

Hubert offers him a crooked grin. ”One would argue that politics is rightful motivation to enter a union.”

“Well,” Ferdinand huffs, “I believe they are wrong.” And Hubert releases an amused breath.

“Why are you so adamant about this anyway?” He studies the man across him. “What has you so concerned about my… marriage plans?” Nonexistent as they are, Hubert finds no better term for it.

To his surprise, Ferdinand reddens.

“I just… you are my friend, Hubert. I would hate to have to see you enter a relationship you were not truly happy in.”

“Any union that could make Edelgard’s life easier-”

“You know what I mean,” Ferdinand interrupts him sternly with a look that warrants no argument.

Hubert sighs. “You have nothing to worry about then. Lady Edelgard filters through these things well enough,” he says, opening a drawer and proceeding to pull out the stacks of envelopes she’s passed onto him, the pink one above the rest, still unopened and smelling too floral for his tastes. Ferdinand’s eyes widen considerably and the man goes as far as to pale at the sight, although Hubert cannot understand why.

“She and Dorothea take care to send me only the prospects they see me taking a liking to. Though I’ve yet to find anyone that truly interests me,” he continues, flicking at an envelope. From a nobleman in Faerghus. Hubert had crossed him off after reading through paragraphs and paragraphs of childhood stories. Who even needed to hear those?

“Oh! I- I see! How thoughtful of them,” Ferdinand finally says, smile forced.

Hubert furrows a brow. “Is something wrong? You don’t seem too pleased.”

“No! Ah, nothing is wrong,” he reassures Hubert (and fails), “er- just curious. How many proposals have you gotten?”

Hubert pauses to think. “21. 22 including today’s haul,” he plucks the pink envelope from the pile with a scrutinizing gaze, unaware of how Ferdinand’s breathing seems to halt. “Though this seems to be the most obnoxious one yet.”

For a few seconds, the Prime Minister seems to marvel at the number (just as Hubert had) before looking at him with… is that a defensive look? Why on earth would Ferdinand be defensive about this?

“How is that one obnoxious?”

Hubert scoffs. “How is it not? It’s practically bathed in perfume.” For emphasis, he holds out the envelope for Ferdinand to smell.

The man takes it delicately before quickly holding it up to his nose. “I believe it is just the right amount!”

“Of course you would, but, unlike you, my nose is sensitive. The scent is too strong for me to enjoy,” Hubert eyes the envelope with disdain, “and the thing itself is needlessly… showy.”

“ _Needlessly?_ ” Ferdinand’s voice raises an octave. “Apologies for your sense of smell, but, Hubert, it is a romantic proposal! I believe a little effort is necessary,” he argues, rising from his seat and holding the envelope to Hubert’s face as if to show him just how necessary it was. Hubert bats the hand away.

“For you perhaps, but it’s not to my liking. It’s as simple as that,” Hubert tells him blankly, “You know our tastes have always differed. You may appreciate the manner in which this suitor has presented their proposal, but I certainly don’t."

With the words, a somewhat defeated look makes its way onto Ferdinand’s features before being quickly concealed by the look of determination that suddenly replaces it. He gazes up at Hubert with fire in his eyes.

“Alright, packaging aside, how do you feel about courting?”

Hubert chokes on air.

“How is that relevant to our discussion?” 

“We were talking about marriage! The step before that is courting obviously!” Ferdinand proclaims, crossing his arms. “Do not tell me all the noblemen and women who have written to you have only written to express their interest in marrying you straightaway!”

Hubert blinks.

Recalling the contents of all 21 envelopes, he finds himself unable to deny Ferdinand’s accusation.

“ _Aha!_ Judging from the look on your face, that is indeed what they all have done!” 

Hubert feels his eye twitch at the pleased tone in his voice. Sadness, in his own humble opinion, had never been a very good look on Ferdinand, but triumph at Hubert’s expense? He finds that he dislikes this even more.

“What of it?” He asks lowly, wholly unamused. “Does the fact that none of my suitors want to busy themselves with properly courting me truly bring you so much joy?”

“Yes!” Ferdinand exclaims happily before finally seeming to notice the sour expression Hubert dons. “Wait, no! It _does-_ bring me joy, that is,” he swallows upon realizing his words, “but not in the way you would think! I- I mean no offense, Hubert!”

“You’re confusing me, Ferdinand.” Hubert does not mean to have it come out as exhausted as it does, but it just happens.

“I- alright!” Ferdinand places both his hands on his desk and Hubert resists the urge to focus on just how close their faces are. “Let us reiterate.”

“What-”

“You are not opposed to a marriage built upon love?”

Hubert blinks. “Yes, we’ve established this-”

“And your thoughts on courting?”

Hubert’s eyes narrow. “Well- if it is customary then I would have no objections to it.”

“So,” Ferdinand continues with his interrogation, “needless to say, your opinions on your previous suitors have been negatively colored by this knowledge.” It sounds more like a statement rather than a question.

Hubert nods cautiously. “I… suppose.”

Ferdinand’s cheeks flush. “Excellent!”

“Ferdinand, what is the meani-”

“Please allow me to ask one more thing of you then.”

Hubert finds himself quieting. Fatigued by not knowing exactly what the _hell_ the Prime Minister’s game was, he resigns himself to giving in to whatever the man has to ask of him. 

“What is it?”

“Allow me to leave the room right now,” Ferdinand says, vibrating with nervous energy, “then open the pink envelope and read its contents.”

 _What._

“Al… Alright?” Hubert is dumbfounded by the request but acquiesces to it anyway. If only to finally find out what the fuss was all about.

“Good,” Ferdinand nods before giving him a small, shy smile, “I will see you later for tea then. Assuming all goes well.”

Before Hubert can even open his mouth to ask about what that meant, Ferdinand all but dashes out of his study, documents sloppily arranged in his arms. The slam of his door punctuates the man’s departure.

In the silence that follows, Hubert stares down at the envelope in his hands, frustratingly confused. He lets another moment pass before finally grasping for his letter opener.

> _Dear Hubert,_
> 
> _To put it simply, I am enamored with you._
> 
> _Staring at the words so soon after I have greeted you flusters me, but I know more than anyone that you are not one for beating around the bush. Being blunt and getting straight to the point are practices you are well-versed in. I hope it pleases you that I have decided to follow in your example._
> 
> _I am writing to you to express my interest in courting you. Writing because I am a coward who fears the look on your face should you not return my affections and writing because I told you once that I preferred your compliments to me be put in paper and ink. This makes for a nice callback, does it not? But, yes, not to stray away from the main point, I want to court you._
> 
> _I will keep this short. Mostly because all the things I want to say to you, I want to be able to actually say to you. You deserve to be showered with affectionate words, praises for all that you do and, embarrassingly enough, when it comes to you I find that there is never a shortage of those. I have felt this way for quite a long time now and I must confess that I have only been able to find the courage to do this after Edelgard and Dorothea have hinted at doing something to intervene. I hope you can find it in you to forgive my cowardice._
> 
> _Should you not return my feelings then we can simply pretend this never happened. Though it will sadden me greatly, it is your happiness that I value the most, Hubert and if my affections make you uncomfortable then I would much rather we forget I ever said anything than have to lose you in some manner. Hah. Another reason for putting this into writing rather than facing you directly. I simply would not be able to stomach any way you might reject me._
> 
> _I am a fool desperately in love with you. A coward that nonetheless still wants to try._
> 
> _So I hope you can get back to me soon. Not with a response that only seeks to please me, but one that rings true for you and whether we are friends or... more at the end of this, just know that I will respect any decision you make._
> 
> _Yours,_
> 
> _Ferdinand von Aegir_

Hubert blinks. Reads the letter for a second time. Then a third. Then a fourth.

After the seventh time, he rises from his desk abruptly, searching for a comb amidst his belongings while slowly arranging the documents on his desk. He catches his reflection in the grandfather clock he has in his study as he leaves. Flushed and grinning like an idiot, he most certainly did not look like himself.

Hubert couldn't find it in him to care though.

He had a courting proposal to accept in person.

**Author's Note:**

> can confirm ferdie was in a panic for most of this fic as was i trying to finish it bc writing letters in Ferdinand von Aegir is not my forte unfortunately,, oh well,, thanks for reading!
> 
> kudos and comments appreciated <3
> 
> [@trixstarsss](https://twitter.com/trixstarsss)


End file.
